Towards Hell
by Sunlight-Spider Monkey
Summary: Modern day SLASH! BlinkMush SpotRace future SnitchSkittery and SpecsDutchy
1. Walk to Hell

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing..still..  
  
My hooded fried came out and joined me. The black hood covering most of his face. It was cold out, and at first that's all I could think of. Until my hooded fried said to me, "It's time to go Blink."  
  
"Can I say goodbye to my mother?" I asked.  
  
He shook his head, "No, there's not enough time, we're already late."  
  
I can see the light at the end of our road. The peek that seems as though we've been trying all of our lives to get to. With my best friend next to me we just kept walking. The light was bright, so bright we couldn't see anything in front of us. But why would we want to see what was ahead? Why would we want to see what we were doomed for, for what would seem like eternity? As we drew nearer my burden drew heavier.  
  
My legs hurt from walking, but we had to keep walking. We had to reach our destination. I don't know how long we've been walking, but it seems like forever.  
  
"Come, Blink, there's the others." My hooded friend pointed toward a yard in front of a large building,to my friends at which I hadn't seen in ages.  
  
"Welcome to hell." The one in the red said.  
  
"Shut up Skittery, I know school is bad, but it ain't that bad." Said the one in blue.  
  
"School's worse David!" I said with a smile.  
  
"Can we go in now, it's freezing. And I want to take off this hood." Said the one we call Mush.  
  
Walking inside I shifted my backpack onto my other shoulder. Mush and I walked toward our locker; we showed one another or schedules, we only had five out of eight classes together.  
  
"We'll manage." Mush said, pulling me into a hug.  
  
"I don't know Mush, I could hardly manage last year having one class with you." I joked, kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
"Well, we have first period together." Mush smiled.  
  
"Ya? What do we have?" I said opening our locker, thinking in my head 26-8- 36. The locker opened and we began to put our few supplies we had.  
  
"English, with Pulitzer," Mush said, I made a funny face, Pulitzer was one of the worst teachers ever, "At least we don't have Hearst, right?" I nodded  
  
We walked to room 355 on the second floor. I put my hand on his shoulder as we entered the classroom. We took the two desks in the back right hand corner, by the window. The room fell silent as Mr. Pulitzer walked into the room. "Alright class, be quiet! I said SHUT UP!" I laughed as he glared at me. Was quiet within seconds. "Please take out a blank sheet of paper and a writing utensil, I would prefer pencil, but seeing as it is the first day and most of you are to stupid to realize by now that you always use pencil in English--" He talked, and talked, and talked. I ignored him as I wrote a quick not on a paper and handed it to Mush. "You may take notes, Mr.-Ballet, not pass them!" He walked over and grabbed the note from Mush. Thank goodness he threw it straight into the garbage and didn't read it like the teachers I had last year. Just as Mr. Pulitzer was about to call roll, our friends Jack and Race hurried into the classroom, taking a seat next to us. "Your late." I whispered.  
  
"Course we are, we're Jack and Race aren't we?" Race smiled.  
  
"Anthony Higgins! Francis Sullivan! You're late! This will be only a warning cause it's the first day of school, but for here on every minute your late you get three minutes with me after school!" Mr. Pulitzer looked away as Jack started to do a quick impression of him when he started roll. "Louis Ballet?" He started.  
  
"Here." I said, I could tell already Pulitzer hated me by the glare on his face as he looked at me.  
  
"Louis? You know what that's short for don't you? Loser!" Mush joked, then he smiled at me.  
  
"You still in band Race?" Mush asked as Pulitzer continued to call roll.  
  
"Yup!" Race smiled.  
  
"Oh My Gosh! I'm surrounded by band geeks!" I shouted.  
  
"Be quiet! Mr. Ballet!" Pulitzer shouted. "Anthony Higgins?"  
  
"Here!" Race answered.  
  
"Barely." Pulitzer said.  
  
I turned to Race, "Wow, you mean he's meet you before?"  
  
All of the boys in the back corner turned to me, "Huh?"  
  
"He's barely here, as in his brains missing.." I said trying to explain my joke when..  
  
"Mr. Ballet! That was your last warning! To the office with you, NOW!" Pulitzer said pointing to the door. I gathered my things then headed to the door. "Anyone else want to join him?" Pulitzer asked. Not to my surprise Mush's hand shot strait up. "All right, you two shall go straight to the office, without any stops." We nodded and walked out of the classroom.  
  
"I've heard worse things about Hearst," Mush said walking right next to me grabbing my hand, "I heard he takes care of the bad kids himself, he has a bat under his desk."  
  
"Who told you that?" I asked.  
  
"My big brother." He said with a smile.  
  
"Since when has your brother ever been right about anything?" I asked.  
  
"Well he said you were gay.." Mush said smiling at me.  
  
"I'm a cheerleader.. who doesn't think I'm gay?" I asked.  
  
"Well you are. aren't you?" He stopped and looked at me.  
  
"No, I only date girls. Boys are the scrum of the universe." I said trying not to smile.  
  
Mush looked like he was about to cry as he let go of my hand, "But-but I thought you loved me.."  
  
"I do love ya Mush, when will ya learn to take a joke?" I asked kissing him on the lips. I stopped, "Lets get to the office, don't worry I know the principal quite well.."  
  
We hurried toward the office and opened the door to the office, "Well, well, your getting in trouble earlier this year aren't you Louis?" The office assistant Mrs. Medda asked.  
  
I smiled, "I enjoy seeing your face everyday Medda." I was kidding with her and she knew this, I always joke around, it's who I am.  
  
We walked into the principle's office.  
  
* * * A/N That was fun, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please Review. 


	2. Just another Day in Hell

Mush and I sat in two chairs in front of the principle's rather large desk. The principle was not in the office, and Mrs. Medda had said it would be about a fifteen-minute wait for Mr. Denton, the principle, for he was in meeting. I looked at my watch and then at the empty desk ahead of me. I've only been in school for less then twenty-minutes and I was already in the office at which I spent most of my time.  
  
Mush looked at me and smiled his beautiful smile. I tried to smile back, but couldn't. How could I? I'd gotten him sent here too. Of course it was his fault too, for sticking his hand up when Mr. Pulitzer asked if anyone wanted to join me to go to the office. He could have just sat there quietly, looking oh so fine. But no, he wanted to come with me to this hellhole.  
  
The door opened and the principle walked in, a load of papers and books in hand. Mush, being the nerd I love, stood up in respect. Me, this being my millionth time in his office, stayed where I was. Mr. Denton walked over and placed the stack of papers and books onto the desk.  
  
"Surprise seeing you here Louis." Mr. Denton said with a smile on his face. He looked at Mush who was still standing, "Never though I'd see you here for this reason, Mr. Meyers, for getting in trouble that is."  
  
Mush smiled weakly, "Never thought, or hoped in that matter, to be here for this reason, sir." He said taking the seat next to me.  
  
Mr. Denton sat in the large chair behind the desk, Putting his hands together he looked at me, "What have you done anyway boys?" He looked at Mush, then back at me.  
  
I let out a sigh, "Well, you see Mr. Denton, we were in class and Mr. Pulitzer was marking roll." I finished my story, most of it true. "I think he hates me, sir."  
  
"So, you asked your friend, Mark Meyers, for a pencil and you both got in trouble?" Denton looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"Sounds believable to me!" Mush said, I glared at him, Mr. Denton noticed.  
  
"Mr. Meyers, you may go back to English now. Mr. Ba-What the?" The fire bell started to go off, quite loudly. Denton ran to the door, Mush and I right behind him. In the hall young boys and young girls were fleeing to the doors, teachers were trying to calm them down, and in the corner nearest to the boy's bathroom I saw what had started the riot. I saw the boy who we call Spot Conlon, the only other boy on our cheerleading squad, with his friends next to the fire alarm laughing all together. I smiled as he waved to me.  
  
"Beat ya." I said to myself. We always did see who would get into trouble first. But the thing was I didn't mean to get in trouble today.  
  
Denton pushed us out of the office and out the main doors, "Wait here." He said we reached the first, and tallest, tree in the front yard of the school. Mr. Denton walked around to the back of the school, probably to talk to other teachers, and left us by ourselves.  
  
The sun wasn't as low anymore, and it was less bright. Mush sat down on the grass in the cool shade as I began to walk toward the building.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"Seeing if I can find Spot." I answered.  
  
"Spot Conlon? What do you want with him?" he stood up and ran over to me.  
  
"Just gotta talk to him." I walked over to the group which was just now leaving the building.  
  
I waved. "Hey Blink, whats up?" Spot walked over to me.  
  
"Hey Spot," I shook his hand, "Nice ta see ya again."  
  
"You still on the squad?" He asked me.  
  
"No, choice. Besides I'm lovin' it." I smiled. Your probably wondering why we're cheerleaders right? Well you see we got in deep trouble in 9th grade and had to join, it was our punishment. I mean why would the to most troublesome boys in school want to be cheerleaders right? Well now two years later we're loving ever minute of it.  
  
"Blink we're supposed to wait for Mr. Denton over there." Mush pointed to the tree.  
  
"Then go wait over there, Mush, I'm talking." I said, Mush glared at me.  
  
"You'll get in more trouble then you already are.." He said walking away.  
  
"You already got in trouble!" Spot shouted so the whole school could hear. "Wow! You're my hero Blink!"  
  
We continued to laugh and joke for a good ten minutes until the teachers fingered out there was no fire, and someone tipped them off that it was Spot. And also Denton talked to Mr. Pulitzer in the ten minutes we were out there and told him the truth of what happened in the classroom. So now there was three of us in the office in front of the rather big desk.  
  
"You may go, Mark, You did nothing wrong." Denton said to Mush. Mush smiled, hopped out of his chair and walked out of the room.  
  
(A/N: Loving it ain't ya guys?)  
  
* * *  
  
Shout outs to the two people who reviewed.  
  
studentnumber24601: I agree, they do make a cute couple. And I know  
it's kinda weird that Blinks a cheerleader, but it explains more in  
this chapter. Thank you for reviewing  
  
SpecsGlasses: I can't wait to read your new story. I enjoy the fact  
your enjoying my stories, Thank you also for reviewing.  
  
Love ya both! 


	3. We should know better, but we don't

(A/N: sorry it's taken me so long to update these storys... I got  
authors block...)  
  
We sat watching Mr. Denton lecture us in agony. It was the same thing  
he had always he always said. He was saying things like, "You two  
should know better by now." And "Why do I only have problems with kids  
who hang out with you?"  
  
Once in a while I'd pull in a little comment like, "Not all the kids  
that hang out with us are problems..." and Spot with his, "That ain't  
true, if we knew better we wouldn't get caught." Mostly though we just  
ignored him... I mean we knew what he was saying and all... so, why  
listen right?  
  
So anyway, we were sitting there, in the office, Mr. Talkalot  
repeating himself until we got what he said.. Of course it took us  
about three times until we finally decided to listen to what he was  
saying instead of laughing at each other as we mimicked him.  
  
After he said something about chasing us up a tree he turned to me,  
"So, you think you can behave yourself for one year."  
  
I smiled, sarcastically I answered, "Well, you know us. Well always do  
what were told. Even if it means everything we look forward to in  
school."  
  
He glared at me, turning to Spot he started to ask, "Why, why do are  
you two determined to devastate me like you do?"  
  
I looked at Spot, he shrugged, "I guess we have to 'devastate'  
someone's life; you should be honored we have chosen you.  
  
Putting his hand on his head in frustration Denton let out a deep  
sigh, "You two have detention after school only for today, seeing as  
it is your first offence of the year-"  
  
"It ain't gonna be our last either Denty." Spot smiled looking over to  
me, I smiled back.  
  
His glare shut Spot up immediately, "You two are to report to Mr.  
Snyder's classroom exactly after school in room 357. You may not leave  
til 4 o'clock I will tell him that!"  
  
"Alright." I sighed, Spot didn't look to impressed.  
  
"Now," Mr. Denton threw his hands together, "You to should get back to  
class. You have five minutes to go to your locker and get to third  
period."  
  
Instantly Spot and I shot out of our chairs and headed to the closed  
door, on it was a picture of a familiar student, "Um... Mr. Denton,  
whys there a picture of David Jacobs on your door?" I asked pointing  
at the weirdest picture I'd ever seen of Dave.  
  
"He's.. eh.. He's student of the month!" Denton shuddered.  
  
"It's the first day of school..." Spot seemed almost as amused as I  
was.  
  
Denton started to sweat, "We...um... we chose in first period..."  
  
"Hey, Spot, wasn't it there last year to?" I asked Spot, remembering  
some sort of picture on the door from the year previous.  
  
"Ya..." Spot raised his eyebrows.  
  
Denton pointed to the door, "You two get to class right now! Or it  
will be another day of detention!"  
  
Spot and I smiled as we left the office. The halls were quite, besides  
the voices of the teacher lecturing from behind the closed doors. Spot  
looked at me and began to laugh, "So... who do you got forth period?"  
  
"Um... I think I got History... in room 75, with... er..." I pulled  
out my schedule, "Mr. Fishhead?" I began to laugh.  
  
Spot smiled, "Me too, what do we need for it?"  
  
I lifted my pencil, "This is the only thing I can think to bring."  
  
Spot nodded, "Should we go straight there then?"  
  
I smirked, "But we have five minutes remember?"  
  
He smirked back, "Any ideas?"  
  
"Sure do." I headed to my locker, Spot followed.  
  
We reached my locker, both of us were almost out of breath we had to  
run. we didn't want to waist any of our valuable time, Spot grabbed  
onto my wrist to check my watch, "We got two minutes, what can we do  
in that short of time?"  
  
I pulled out some chopped up onions from my backpack, "Hey, since when  
have we been on time to class, huh?"  
  
He shrugged, "Your right. So.er. what are we doing with the onions?"  
  
I smirked, "Ever seen a football player cry?" I nodded to a upcoming  
football player dressed in complete uniform, who must have been going  
to the locker room to get ready for the game after school.  
  
Spot laughed, "Nope." taking a hand full of onions his eyes began to  
tear. Then turning toward the football player he dropped all of onions  
from his hand, "Blink!"  
  
I looked at him, "What?"  
  
"That's Jack!" Spot pointed toward the football player, sure enough it  
was Jack alright. but I don't remember him getting on the team last  
year. I don't even remember him trying out!  
  
I stuck the onions back into my plastic sack, "He Jack! You got a game  
today?"  
  
Jack nodded, "The just called all players and cheerleaders to the  
gym."  
  
"Well someone could of told us!" Spot said, shoving his stuff in mine  
and Mush's locker.  
  
"Why? Are you two on the football team too?" Jack had practically  
forgotten that they were stuck on the cheerleading squad for  
punishment, "Oh ya! You guys are cheerleaders!"  
  
"Duh. We've always been cheerleaders ya bonehead!" Spot said, hitting  
Jack over the head.  
  
"We better hurry Spot, I think their handing out our new uniforms  
today." I said shutting the locker.  
  
"Don't you mean cheerleading outfits?" Jack said.  
  
"I'd rather call them uniforms. cause they make us wear 'em." I  
smiled, starting to walk toward the stairs.  
  
Spot was right next to me as we walked into the gym, And Jack was  
behind us. Mrs. Kennedy looked toward Spot and I, "Your late!" She  
said throwing our uniforms at us.  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Kennedy. We didn't hear them call us." I said examining  
our new uniforms. They were silver and maroon. The looked better then  
last years, they weren't so. tight.  
  
"How could you not? They called your classroom!" She said eyeing us  
down.  
  
"We were. not. in our classroom Mrs. Kennedy. We were in the office."  
Spot said looking at his feet.  
  
"Why?" Was her only remark.  
  
"Talking in class." I said.  
  
"You know. the whole fire alarm incident?" Spot began, she nodded,  
"That was me."  
  
She rolled her eyes at us, "Go get dressed. NOW!"  
  
We did what she told us. We were in and out of the dressing room  
within minutes. There was 8 people on the squad in all, Spot and I  
were the only boys.  
  
"Alright girls. and boys. Today is our first home game, even if it is our first day of school. We've been practicing all summer and I think were as ready as we'll ever be." Mrs. Kennedy started. Her lecture went on and on. Until the bell rang, which meant it was the end of school. "Alright, people, Run down to the field and stretch out!"  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: well what ya think? Kinda not as good as the other  
chapters. I'm to tired and I didn't know what to write. Well.  
please Review.  
  
*Shout outs!*  
  
SpecsGlasses: Fanfiction.net is always down. I hate it. anyway,  
I have some good Ideas for Spot and Blink and the whole  
cheerleading thing. I don't know what they are yet. but. anyway.  
Thank you so much for reviewing my story. LOVE YA!  
  
Sydney Kiss: I agree, I think Mush and Blink are way cute  
together... of course their cute even without each other... I  
don't think anything will ruin the relationship between Dave and  
Denton... I mean... there so for each other... Well, keep  
reading! Love ya!  
  
Thistle (for chapter 1): I'm glad you like it... I hope you  
won't stop reading it! 


	4. GO EMUS!

Mr. Snyder sat by himself in the detention room, crying, "I thought people were coming today! Why doesn't anybody like me? I know, it was Denton... he lied to me! It was cause I yelled at Davey...wait..." looks down at roll, "Spot and Blink, oh ya, their cheerleader, their at the game!" Smiling he started to skip out of the detention room, "People DO like me!"  
  
***Meanwhile at the football game!***  
  
Spot was mumbling, "Why do I have to be thrown up? I thought the girls got thrown up!"  
  
I shook my head, "You're the smallest, bonehead."  
  
"No! That freshman over there's smaller then me!" He pointed to a small girl with a pom-pom, but no 'cheerleading outfit' or in my words, uniform!  
  
"That, my dear SHORT friend, would be a first grader!" I said, patting him on the head and running into formation for another cheer.  
  
"Then why is she on the field!?" Spot yelled to the nonexistent form of me.  
  
Jack, who was walking onto the field, turned to Spot smiling, "Cause she thinks your a hot-Spot... HAHA! Get it. HOT SPOT! Your names Spot. you're hot. well at least Race thinks so. I'm straight, very straight... so straight I'm like a rubber band... stretched out." Jack talking to himself walked onto a field.  
  
Spot watched Jack walk onto the field, in his nice tight pants, "I see one hotspot." He said to himself.  
  
"KEEP YOUR EYES TO YOURSELF!" Race yelled from the stands. Spot looked up to Race who was now trying to hide behind Mush.  
  
Mush just smiled yelling, "BLINK! WHY CAN'T YOU WEAR PANTS LIKE THAT?"  
  
Before I could answer, the cheerleaders started their next cheer, "We are the Emus and we will go, go, go and we will fight and we will fight fight fight, and we will win, and we will win win and we will go, fight win, Emu's play to win."  
  
One of the slutty girls..I mean one of my fellow cheerleaders turned to Spot and I, "Come on we're gonna though footballs into the crowd!"  
  
I smiled evilly as I walked up to Spot, "Hey Spot, and I see your balls?"  
  
"Sure," He handed me some of his footballs.  
  
Race started to laugh, "Why don't you explain them to us, Blink?"  
  
"Well, they are smooth, and round, and I can hardly hold all of them in-" I began, when I was rudely interrupted by the cheerleading captain.  
  
"Stop that! You're supposed to be giving them away."  
  
I could hardly contain my laughter as Race yelled out, "But Spot's balls belong to me!"  
  
Spot began to blush as he swore at Race under his breath.  
  
We, the cheerleaders, had to run back into formation as the band began to play the school's fight song, apparently, Jack had just made the first touch-down of the game.  
  
Well, the rest of that game went by rather quickly. Rather being relative, meaning as compared to detention with Synder. But I have to admit, Jack was good at football, he had scored 42 points for our team.and we kicked the stupid chickens butts! Whose the better non-flying bird mascot now, eh you losers!  
  
After the game Spot and I quickly found Race and Mush, over behind the scoreboard, "Okay, ya bums, pay up, ya bet me dat We was gonna lose dis game, so pay up!"  
  
Spot walked behind Race, "So, did ya only bet that we would win because it was a nearly impossible bet to win?"  
  
Race turned to look at Spot, "How did you know that I like to lose?"  
  
"What?" We all yelled together, kinda like it was part of a cheer or something.  
  
"Ya heard me.hey, do you know who toilet papered the other teams bus?" Race asked looking over to the mummy-mobile.I mean other teams bus.  
  
"Nope, but whoever did it is a lot, and I mean A LOT more gifted at TPing then we are." I answered as Spot began to mope.  
  
"Speak for yourself, bonehead."  
  
I looked to Spot, "Did you do it Spot?"  
  
He looked at me as if I had suddenly turned into a nun, "Of course.not ya bonehead! I was with you out cheering remember!"  
  
Mush suddenly began to smile, "I did it Blink!"  
  
"What?" I couldn't help but to let my jaw drop almost to the floor.  
  
"I did it.I TP-ed their bus.I thought it would make you proud of me."  
  
I was speechless.  
  
Mush's eyes began to water, "You are ashamed of me aren't you.you hate me don't you.I think I'm going to turn myself in now.I'm an awful person.I should just go and kill myself right now."  
  
"No-no-no Mush, your not an awful person..." I walked up to him, putting my hands on his arms I looked into his eyes, "And I don't hate you Mush. I can never hate you. If you killed yourself I don't know how I could live on." By this time I had pulled Mush into a hug.  
  
"You mean, your not ashamed of me?" he said letting the tears in his eyes roll down his cheeks.  
  
"No, Mush, I'm not." I said, wiping the tears from his cheeks with my finger.  
  
Spot laughed, patting me on the back, "Now, kiss and makeup!"  
  
My face flashed red, "shut-up!" I looked around, "Where's my duffle-bag?"  
  
"Isn't that it Blink?" Race said, pointing to one of the girl cheerleaders carrying his duffle bag and running into the girls' locker room.  
  
"That little--" I ran after her, getting the door slammed in my face. I started banging on the door, "Kellie! Let me in now! Give it back! I'll tell mom!"  
  
Jack ran next to me, "Sister problems?" he smiled.  
  
I nodded, "She'll get what's coming to her..." I started to walk away, when the door flew open.  
  
"This isn't Spot's!" Kellie, my little sister, yelled throwing it at me.  
  
"No," I smirked, "It's not... does my little sister like Spot?"  
  
She blushed, and nodded.  
  
"Join the club." Jack said as we walked away. For some reason she never looked at Jack in the same way again.  
  
* * *  
  
Snyder skipped into the stands, "Where'd everyone go! I thought there was a game today! Did I really take that long in the bathroom... wait... maybe no one likes me after all!" Snyder began to cry. 


	5. Pizza anyone?

After Jack, Spot and I got done changing, Jack out of his football uniform, and Spot and I out of our cheerleading, it was time to go home.  
  
Jack had offered Spot, Race, Mush and I all a ride home. Of course Spot and Race accepted right away; Mush, who decided it had gotten to hot anyway during the day to walk him, accepted as well; And I, not wanting to be left out and wanting to be with Mush, decided it wasn't a bad idea.  
  
All piled into Jack's red '57 Chevy, we were the last of the students to exit the parking lot. Radio blasting, everyone deep in conversation, we mad our way down the street.  
  
The almost complete emptiness of the sidewalk made it easy for us to spot our dark haired friend Itey, who mush have missed hi bus because he probably lived the furthest from the school out of everyone, and he wouldn't usually walk six miles to get home.  
  
Pulling the car to the side of the road Jack offered Itey a ride home with us, gladly he agreed.  
  
Jack stopped outside a small pizza restaurant just down the street from my house, which was closest to the school. Turning to face us in his seat he smiled, "First day of school, no one has homework do they?"  
  
I laughed, "Spot and I wouldn't know if we did or not. Would we Spot?" Spot laughed aswell.  
  
"Would it matter if we had homework or not anyway, Cowboy? I mean, would we do it anyway?" Itey smiled.  
  
"That's probably true!" Jack laughed.  
  
"I'll have to call my mom and tell her I'm not eating at home tonight. Blink let me see your cell." Race said from the shotgun.  
  
"Here." I said grabbing my cell phone from my pocket and throwing it to Race.  
  
We all watched him as he dialed his number into the phone and waited for an answer, "Hello?... Hey, is Mom there?... No, this is Anthony... no there was a football--... No I didn't think of telling anyone!... just get Mom!" Race switched ears, "Hi, Mom, it's me...A few friends and I are going out for pizza so I'm not going to be home for dinner... ya... I know...Alright, thanks Mom... Lov ya too Mom...bye." Race pressed the end button and threw the phone back to me.  
  
"What she say?" I asked, putting the phone back into my pocket.  
  
"She said ok, as long as I get home before ten." He answered, "Can we go, I'm starved!"  
  
"Um... guys... I don't have any money on me, so do you just want me to walk home or something?" Itey asked biting his lip.  
  
"Naw, I think we can cover for ya." Jack said, getting out of the car.  
  
We entered the restaurant to see that we weren't the only ones who decided to eat here instead of at home with our families.  
  
We sat at a table where our friends Snitch, Skittery and Pie Eater were sitting.  
  
"Hey fellas, whats up?" Snitch asked smiling.  
  
"Dude, did you just say fellas?" Spot said, laughing as he took a seat next to Race, who sat by Snitch.  
  
"I guess so..." Snitch said, looking as confused as a pre-schooler given an Algebra 2 test.  
  
"My gosh, man what planet were you born on?" Spot laughed.  
  
"I'm not sure... which one were you born on?" Snitch smirked. Spot glared at Snitch.  
  
"Glare some more, it hurts so bad." Snitch smiled, taking a piece of pizza off the tray that was just placed on the table.  
  
"Dude, if looks could kill you'd be dead for sure Snitch." I laughed, sticking a gowie piece of fluffy crust cheese pizza into my mouth.  
  
We all finished eating and made our way to the arcade games in the corner, that is all but Pie Eater who decided he'd rather have a whole desert pizza from himself.  
  
After Pie Eater was finished eating, and Skittery had proven he was 'the king' of Defender, we left to go home.  
  
The ride home from dinner wasn't as bad as it had been from the school to the pizza restaurant because Itey decided to go home with Pie Eater, 'so the car wasn't so crowded'  
  
I felt bad waking Mush up so he would move off my shoulder when we reached my house. I lightly tapped him and with his tired brown eyes he looked at me. I smiled and told him I had to go. He understood and moved off.  
  
"See ya guys!" I said as I left the car and headed to my house.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I wrote this in bed, when I was sick so please don't stop reading this story because of this one chapter. I don't think it was that bad... is it?  
  
Shout-outs  
  
SpecsGlasses: Haha! I loved the part with Snyder too... my sister said I should have put that in... and seeing how she is a better author then me... I did... I had to laugh myself in some of these parts, but it hurt so bad ( stupid stupid flu! Well anyway. Keep reading, and reviewing! Love ya.  
  
Gryffin Parker: Blink should wear tight pants huh? Hehe... I can't believe that people like this story! I'm so happy! Thanks for the great Reviews! Love ya.  
  
Okay, I should have the next chapter up soon if I don't die first. But the good newsies. I mean news is that I might get to go back to school tomarrow! YAY! 


	6. It's only his life

I lent back in my chair, sitting in front of me was a story I started. It wasn't really any good. It was just about to guys, named Louis and Mark if you wanted to know. The end of my pencil sat in my mouth, as I thought what more I could write. I then, hearing my mom call for me, pushed my chair forward so all four legs were on the ground, then exited my room.  
  
"Did you call me Mom?" I called down the two flights of stairs.  
  
My littlest sister Megan, who was only six, was walking up them, "You're going to get it now!"  
  
"What? I didn't do nothing." I glared at her.  
  
She just smiled, "Anything."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You didn't do anything. We learned it today in school; when you say you didn't do nothing, that's just saying that you did do something cause-" Megan's voice was cut off by my moms  
  
"Can you come downstairs please Louis? There's someone here to see you!" My mother's fait, but sweat, voice called from the second, and main, floor of our house.  
  
"Alright! I'll be right down." By the time I had answered I saw my friend Mark walking up the stairs, "Oh, hey Mush what's up?"  
  
He shrugged, "I was wondering if I could come over for a little, my parents are fighting again and I tried to call but you were on the phone."  
  
I nodded, "Ya I was talking to Skits."  
  
"Oh..." Mush said reaching the top of the stairs.  
  
"Hi Mush!" My little sister's voice squeaked.  
  
"Hey shortie." Mush said ruffling her hair.  
  
"Megan, can't you go bug Kellie or something?" I asked, I wanted more then anything to be alone with Mush.  
  
"I guess..." she said turning around and heading back down the stairs.  
  
I smiled at her, then turned to Mush, "Hey, lets go in my room." He nodded.  
  
My room was in the attic, mostly cause it was HUGE and I wanted to be away from everyone else. It was the only room on the fourth floor, last summer we installed my own bathroom fully equipped with a shower, two sinked sink, and of course a toilet. When you first walk into my room you see my bed, the covers are a dark shade of Navy blue with bright silver, red, yellow, and any other color pillows all over it. Mostly cause, Megan liked to make pillows with mom on her free time, and always gave them to me, I'm her favorite. Anyway, next to my bed was a small dresser, which I kept all my junk in, come on, don't tell me you don't have a junk dresser. On the wall under the window, on the right of my bed, sits my desk. A real mess, but I work around it. That's mostly what my room is like, with the junk on the floor, and everywhere else.  
  
Mush and I walked into my room, I sat in my chair, and Mush laid back on my bed. Sitting there for a moment, we began to talk.  
  
Mush lifted up one of the pillows, it was a orange one, "Is this one new Blink?"  
  
I laughed, "You kiddin'? That was one of the first ones I ever got."  
  
"Man, this is such a comfortable bed, I'm jealous." He laughed falling back into all the small pillows.  
  
"Dude, anything's better then your bed." I said walking over and sitting on the bed with him.  
  
"What do you mean? I have to sleep on the couch." He said sitting up.  
  
I looked at the wall where a poster of the Universe hung, "That's what I mean. Your house is so small you don't even get your own room."  
  
"We can't afforded a bigger house Blink, we're not as rich as you." He said as I looked at him.  
  
I felt my heart begin to beat harder, "Well, maybe if they didn't blow their money on drugs and junk! And paid more attention to you!"  
  
"Blink, their my parents."  
  
"Then maybe they should BE parents to you Mush." I said looking away.  
  
Mush grabbed onto my hand and placed it in his own, "Blink, they may not act like parents, but their still my parents. And I love them."  
  
"THEY DON'T FEED YOU MUSH!" The anger inside of me was taking control.  
  
"Blink! I'm sixteen years old! I can take care of myself!"  
  
"They don't BUY food for you Mush." I felt tears on my face as I looked into his wonderful brown eyes.  
  
"I survive don't I?" He smiled, how could he smiled? He hardly ate, most of the time I made him come over and eat here. Of course my mom knows what's going on and she lets him eat over when ever he wants. But he, being the guy he is, always felt like he was intruding when he came over. I try to tell him it's alright... he just doesn't understand.  
  
Seeing him smile made my heart soften. He could tell that I was upset, and knew that I had a strong dislike for his parents. Slowly I lent in to kiss his sweet lips. My lips met his and he began to kiss back, I pulled him closer.  
  
We pulled apart as we heard the door open, it was my older younger sister, Kellie. Luckily she didn't see anything, "Blink, deserts ready, ya eating some... oh, hi Mush, are you can have some if you want?" she smiled kindly at him, though when she was talking to me she didn't look up from her game boy.  
  
I looked at him with plead in my eye, "Are ya?"  
  
He sighed then smiled, "I'd love too."  
  
I nodded, "Alright, I'll have some too..."  
  
We stood up and walked down the stairs. Stair after stair we made our way down. It always seemed like forever going down these stairs, especially when you were so very hungry.  
  
"What are we having today?" Mush asked me.  
  
I shrugged, "I don't know, haven't been down stairs since I got home. But I smell pie."  
  
Mush smiled, "Gosh, I bet Pie wishes he were here." I smiled too.  
  
We finally got to the bottom of the stairs and entered the kitchen.  
  
"Mmm... Are we having pie mom?" I asked my mother who was cutting something on the counter.  
  
"Yes, dear, we are." She answered.  
  
"What kind?" Mush asked.  
  
She turned and smiled at him, "Cherry, dear."  
  
"My favorite!" Called my little three-year-old brother, Trent.  
  
She walked over and gave him a small piece, "Here you go Trenty." She turned to us, "Help yourself boys."  
  
We did, it was good.  
  
As we ate my mom started to talk to me, "Trey, your father called today. He wanted to know if you would help him, later, fix up his bathroom."  
  
I nodded, "Alright, I'll call him later."  
  
Mush and I finished up our pie and I walked Mush to the door, "Thanks for coming over, dude."  
  
He nodded, "I'll call ya later."  
  
I smiled, "Alright, c-ya!"  
  
He left, and I walked up the stairs to my room. I walked over to the desk where the story lay on the top of many piles of papers. I grabbed the story and read through it. After finishing reading it, I crumpled it up and threw it away.  
  
"My story will be a lot different."  
  
* * *  
  
*PieEater!Muse* -I want pie! (  
  
*Itey!Muse* -Haha, loser.  
  
*Mush!Muse* -you can have some of mine Pie.  
  
*Itey!Muse* -dude, you already ate all your pie...  
  
*Mush!Muse* -Oh, sorry Pie...  
  
*PieEater!Muse* -That's all right Mush.  
  
A/N: Alright, Now you know a little more about the life of Mush... And Blink... And people, if you have any ideas, I'm open for them. Let only the best come forth... hehe...  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Love lots, Chip 


	7. No Note passing

Day two of Hell. It always seems the first day you can't wait to get to school, and the second you wish it was summer again. It was second period, (or 5th if you go by A day B day, which our school does so it would only be the second period of the day) and Race and I were the only people from our 'group' who was in the class.  
  
I lost track of what the teacher was talking about twenty minutes ago, five minutes into the lecture. Race and I were passing a note back and forth, when the teacher wasn't looking, it went kinda like this.  
  
'Hey Race Is this boring or what?'  
  
'To call this boring would be an insult to boring stuff.'  
  
'What?"  
  
'nvm'  
  
'Dude, what did he just say? Something about banana's?'  
  
'No, man, something about pajamas'  
  
'Wait... This teacher was our age once?'  
  
'That's what he said..."  
  
'LMAO! I think thats inpossable.'  
  
'dude, you spelt impossible wrong, and thats needs a 's'  
  
'Whats with everyone and correcting me all the time?'  
  
'Your stupid.'  
  
'I maybe stupid but I know the different between you're and your.'  
  
Race started to laugh as he read the note. I guess he found it odd that out of all my years in English I actually managed to get at least one thing out of it. That happened to be the 'Your' and 'You're' thing. What can I say, it was 8th grade and we had a hot sub.  
  
So anyway, the teacher saw Race laughing and instantly got after him. "What do you find so funny Mr. Higgins?"  
  
A smirk grew on Race's face, "Nothing sir, please continue."  
  
The teacher glared at Race, then continued yapping his head off. Race looked at me and smiled, then scribbled something onto the paper, quickly handing it over to me as the teacher wrote something onto the board.  
  
'This teacher is Wack!'  
  
'LOL! Maybe he's going out with Pulitzer.'  
  
'Or Medda.'  
  
I was the one laughing out load this time, as the teacher span around and walked right towards us. "Are you passing notes in my class?"  
  
"If we were would we tell you anyway?" Race smirked.  
  
The teacher looked onto my desk where the paper sat, "Is this it?!" he asked, snatching it from under my hand.  
  
"You gave me a paper cut!" I yelled, it hurt what else was I supposed to say?  
  
Race; however, found my comment funny and laughed at me.  
  
I looked at Race and smiled, "You know, paper can be used as a weapon. they should ban it!"  
  
The class roared with laughter. However the teacher became furious, "If I didn't think you would enjoy going to the office, Mr. Ballet!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my smile fading from my face.  
  
"Well obviously since you always chose to be disruptive and such, you wish to be sent to the office." His hands were behind his back; he looked like some kind of pansy. Hoppin' Pansy, Hoppin' Pansy! Hehe... ahem... sorry about that.  
  
I shrugged, "I never did anything to disrupt this class. All I did was pass a note to Race."  
  
The teacher raised his eyebrow, "His proper name is Anthony."  
  
Race slammed his fist onto the desk, "I'd like to see you prove it!"  
  
"It says in my role book! And don't raise your voice at me!" The teacher, shouted rather.  
  
"I never raised my voice." Race said coolly, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"All four legs on the ground!" The teacher yelled.  
  
"But I have all four legs on the ground..." I commented annoyingly.  
  
At this time the teacher was practically tearing his hair out, "You...Two...In...The...Hall...NOW!!"  
  
We both smiled, "YES SIR!" we said in unison, jumping from our seats and walking out the door. And who should be in the hall across from us? No more then Spot Conlon himself!  
  
"So, Spot, What did you do?"  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: hehe... that was a fun chapter. Er... SHOUT OUTS! Er.. no not this chater 


	8. What'd you say?

(A/N [] means Blinks thoughts. Just to let you know)  
  
"So, Spot, What did you do?" I laughed taking a seat on the floor.  
  
Spot shrugged, "Threw my pencil at my teacher's head."  
  
Race and I began to laugh.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Race asked, [leaning against the wall, his legs were crossed and his arms were folded... If you ask me he looked rather...wEiRd.]  
  
Spot shrugged again, [I swear that kid has a problem with his shoulders they keep going up and down, wait a little, UP and down.] "The teacher was bugging me."  
  
"What teacher doesn't bug you?" I asked, I began to play with my shoelaces; they were blue, and quite fascinating.  
  
Spot looked at me, he saw I wasn't paying attention really, "Well, actually none of them bug me, I love them all. I'm the teachers pet, now that David Jacobs, he's a real problem child."  
  
I nodded, "Uh-huh"  
  
Race snickered, "Oh, he can't be much worse then that Specs kid, right Blink?"  
  
[Hehe... the ends of my shoelaces match up, oh I mean] "Yeah, right."  
  
"Why, Blink was telling me last night in his math class Specs was ripping up everyone's homework that he could get his hands on, luckily Blink got away with his in one piece, right Blink?" Race had grown a grin on his face.  
  
[Ooh... Lookie at that! I tied a square knot. Woop, there it goes. I wonder what would happen if I tied my shoelaces together...]  
  
"Blink?"  
  
[Hehehe... I bet now if I stand up I'd trip, I should wait till the teacher calls me in, what's his name again?]  
  
"Blink!"  
  
[Is it Mr. Stupidhead? No, that's not it. How bout Mr. Smith? No that's my science teacher. AH HA! I remember!]  
  
"BLINK!" Both Race and Spot yelled at the same time.  
  
I looked up to them, "What?"  
  
"You're ignoring us." Race stated.  
  
"No I'm not..." I stood up, and fell... [WEE! That was fun. Let's do it again... But to Dutchy, not to me that kinda hurt.]  
  
[They laughed at me! Why'd they laugh at me... that can hurt someone's feelings, laughing at them. Oh yeah, I don't have feelings... wait, I shouldn't of told you that. Who should I have told that to? Am I going nuts... hehe... yeah.]  
  
"Why don't you two just kiss and shut up?" I said taking my seat back on the floor. Then started to untie my shoelaces... [Ack... to tight!]  
  
[Race smacked me. It hurt. If I didn't know better I'd say he was mad, wait I do know better... he is mad!]  
  
"What?!" [hehe... I yelled at him... I hope Mush heard that. I should yell out I love you Mush... wait Mush is in gym, and he's outside. He wouldn't hear me the walls are in the way.]  
  
I stood up, and looked around, [where'd all these people come from? Where is Race and Spot?] I looked down at my shoelaces, [Lookie, their still tied together.]  
  
"Mr. Ballet, the bell has rung, you need to get to your next class." The teacher with no name told me. [hehe... never could figure out his name.]  
  
"Oh, alright." I began to walk, not quite succeeding and fell to the ground. "Sir?" I asked.  
  
He looked at me, "Yes?"  
  
"Can I take my shoes off, I can't get them untied." [It's not my fault I tied them to tight! I thought if I didn't they would come undone... that's not what I mean! I mean when I'm trying to trip my self they wouldn't, and just come undone.]  
  
He gave me a queer look, "Why are they tied in the first place Mr. Ballet?"  
  
[Why are they tied in the frist place? YOU sent me into the hall and I was bored to death! And I haven't had a Pepsi for 48 hours! ...need caffine...] "I...er...Race tied them together when I wasn't looking, I guess."  
  
His look grew even queerer, "I suppose you may take them off, but hurry to your next class or you'll be late."  
  
"Um sir..." [Geez I sound like some kind of Teachers Pet, like David Jacobs... or Specs.]  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm already late, the bell just rung." [Bells ring all the time in my head, RING RING! RING RING! Hehe...]  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Sorry, I am very very hyper. And I ignore my friends all the time, I think this is the only chapter you'll hear his actual thoughts, it'll still be in the POV of Blink but it'll be like the last chapters.  
  
Oh, I would do shout outs, but I'm Lazy and they all say almost the same thing, so Thank you all for reviewing, I'm glad your enjoying it!  
  
Itey!Muse: I feel Pretty...  
  
Snitch!Muse: SHUT UP! ::Covers Itey's mouth::  
  
Itey!Muse: ::Bites Snitch::  
  
Snitch!Muse: OUCH! ::pulls hand away::  
  
Itey!Muse: ::Sings:: OH SO PRETTY, I FEEL PRETTY AND WITTY AND GAY! AND I PITTY ANY GIRL WHO ISN'T ME TODAY!  
  
Itey!Muse still singing brightly, and Snitch!Muse dully:: La La La La La La LaLa.  
  
Mush!Muse: Please, We would all love it if you reviewed. 


	9. What? Do I have to fail a class to do it...

-The next Chapter...-  
  
I slammed open the door, "Yo, Mr. Seitz, you're my teacher again this year!" I grinned evilly.  
  
For some reason Mr. Seitz gave me a weird look, probably because I was twenty minutes late. But I had a note my last teacher gave me. Um... Mr. Eh... whatever.  
  
"I have a note Mr. Seitz." I cleverly commented, handing him the note.  
  
He read it, then looked at me, "This note was signed fifteen minutes ago."  
  
I shrugged, "I got lost."  
  
I took a seat next to Mush, who was sitting in the back.  
  
He lent over, "Didn't you take this class last year?"  
  
I smiled, "Yup, and the year before."  
  
He then gave me a queer look, "Didn't you pass it last year?"  
  
My smile grew, "Yup, and the year before."  
  
"There was a reason I passed you, Mr. Ballet." Mr. Seitz call from the front of the room.  
  
I began to bat my eyelashes, "Cause you think I'm cute."  
  
He glared at me.  
  
I grinned, "It's alright, Medda thinks I'm cute to, so does Denton... now wait he likes Davey."  
  
Davey, who was sitting infront of me, began to blush.  
  
"Hey, Davey, you feeling okay, you look a bit flushed. Maybe you should go se Mr. Denton." The whole class laughed, besides Davey and Mush.  
  
"I don't get it." Mush complained with a blank look on his face.  
  
"Give it twenty minutes and you'll get it." I smiled.  
  
Mush began to watch the clock, and Mr. Seitz began to explain our math assignment. I like geometry, I paid attention.  
  
* * Twenty Minutes later * *  
  
"I GET IT!" Mush began to laugh hysterically.  
  
I smiled, "I knew you would." I said patting him on the back.  
  
"The Cabbage was a head! A head of Cabbage!" He said falling back out of his chair.  
  
I looked down at him, "I told you that joke at the beginning of the summer."  
  
"No, you told me that last year on the first day of second term." He said pulling himself up.  
  
Davey turned around, "No, I was there. It was the first day of school of fifth grade."  
  
Mush shrugged, "Oh well, what's the diff. I was only what, five years off?"  
  
"Six."  
  
"Oh...well...um..."  
  
"No, Davey, it was five. Why are you in this class anyway? Aren't you the smart kid?" I asked.  
  
"I...um... Don't think in pictures... I mean I already did AP Stats, I just don't get pictures." He bit his lip.  
  
"It's easy!" I laughed.  
  
"You're the one that took it three years in a row, I hope it's easy for you." Mush laughed.  
  
"I got an A the first time I took it." I laughed, "And a B the second." I'll probably get a C this year.  
  
"How did you manage that?" Davey asked.  
  
"I did all my homework the first year. I turned in the work from the year before the second... I couldn't manage to find all of the ones from the year before. So I turned in whatever I found."  
  
Davey laughed, "So your saying your doing that again this year?"  
  
I nodded, "Why mess up a perfect plan? Besides, Race gave me his notebook from last year."  
  
"Um... Race got straight F's. He's still in this class. He's sitting up in the front of the class." Mush pointed to a sleeping figure of Race.  
  
I looked at him, "Dang it! I knew I shouldn't of traded notebooks."  
  
"Why don't you just do the work?" Davey asked.  
  
"Or use the notebook from the year before." Mush smiled.  
  
"I got it! I'll do my work with Mush!" I smiled, "I'm glad I thought of it."  
  
We all looked up at Mr. Seitz as he announced that it was time to do homework. Since he let us work together, Race came back to sit with us.  
  
"Hey guys." He said, rubbing his tired eyes.  
  
"Hey Race," I smiled, "Have a nice nap?"  
  
"Not nice nap, nice dream." He yawned.  
  
"Did it have anyone that looked like Spot in it?" Mush asked, opening his book.  
  
Race nodded, "What are you doing?"  
  
"My homework..." Mush replied, writing his assignment on the top of his paper.  
  
"Um... Mush... you're a kiss up. Even Davey isn't doing his homework!" Race said, sitting down on Davey's desk.  
  
Davey pushed him off, "That's cause you took my book, Race."  
  
I laughed, "Well, he wanted to see the bored."  
  
Race started moping, "Spot doesn't think I'm short." He mumbled.  
  
I smiled, "That's cause Spot's just as short as you are."  
  
Mush looked up from his nerdish studies, "No, Spot's taller."  
  
I looked over at Mush; he smiled then went back to his work. "You're such a nerd Mush."  
  
Mush started to count on his fingers, mouthing the numbers.  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to count." Race laughed.  
  
Mush looked up at him and nodded.  
  
My hand somehow managed to hit the back of Race's head, "Your just jealous cause he knows how to count."  
  
The bell rang, and we gathered our stuff and left.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Nakaia Aidan-Sun and Myself wrote This Chapter, if you wanted to know.  
  
Shout-outs  
  
T-R-Us- I'm glad you loved it... hehe... sorry. I...er...um...ya. Thanks for reviewing. ^_^  
  
Gryffin Parker- 0_o who isn't afraid of My Itey!Muse. Seriously. I'm thinking of getting him a new CD for Christmas. Though he tells me all he wants for Christmas is his two front teeth. I know he wants one.  
  
Itey!Muse: I don't want a CD, or my two front teeth! I WANT A HIPPOPOTAMUS FOR CHRISTMAS!  
  
Me: sure you do hun. ANYWAY! Dumb things always distract me. Hehe, like tables. I think Blink is on...um... Computerized Crack. :D It's on sale. Call now 1-800-don't-call-this-number! Or um... 1-800-SPECIAL-NUMBER-FOR- COMPUTERIZED-CRACK... but you shouldn't call that one either... cause it isn't really a number.  
  
Pepsi... why did I write he needed a Pepsi... oh I remember! We were learning about how caffeine was bad for you at school. And we were supposed to go a week without it. I went crazy. It was great. Haha! I so enjoy your reviews. TTYL!  
  
Mush!Muse: I have pepsi, want some?  
  
Blink!Muse: NO MUSH THAT ISN'T PEPSI DON'T DRINK-to late.  
  
Mush!Muse: ::spits up on Blink:: Eww... what was that Blink.\  
  
Blink!Muse: Coke...  
  
Me: I don't like Coke. 0_o  
  
Saturday- ::bows:: Thank you thank you! I will be signing autographs after my story is complete... not really... no one would want my autograph anyway. So... yeah. I always play with my shoelaces, they're so distracting, seriously, cause my sister would be talking to me, and I'll be like, What? She gets mad... but I don't care. Well, thanks for the review!  
  
A/N: LOVE YOU ALL! -Chip 


	10. Who needs Gym when you have Denton's Car...

8th period, Gym, the only class I couldn't stand at the least bit. Plus the only class I have with Spot. Yeah, I know what your thinking, 'A sports kid like you, hating gym?' Okay, first off I'm not a 'sports kid' just cause I do cheerleading doesn't mean I like sports, I despise them, I'd rather do homework or go to a family reunion. Well, actually I'd rather do sports them family reunion any day. But anyway. Second it wasn't my choice to do cheerleading in the first place, remember?  
  
So naturally, I hate gym, and so does Spot. What would you do?  
  
...We cut it...  
  
What? Isn't that what you would do? We decided fuck this shit, lets just not go, and then we can do something fun instead.  
  
Well, I did miss seeing Mush get in and out of his gym cloths, but I still had a hell of a time with Spot. What did we do? What didn't we do... oh, that reminds me; you should see Denton's care. It looks great. Quite an improvement, if you as Spot and I.  
  
So yeah, we were having so much fun. Playing with a can of shaving cream and two-dozen eggs. Then the bell rang. Don't you hate that? When your have the time of your life then the bell rings? So, we dropped the shaving cram can, and the eggs and made our way inside.  
  
Spot went to his locker, which was downstairs, and I crossed the hall, and made up the stairs to my locker, where I met up with Mush, who didn't look to happy.  
  
"Hey Mush." I said, pulling my backpack and boots out of our locker.  
  
Mush stopped what he was doing, and looked at me, "Where were you? I thought you were in my gym class."  
  
I smiled, kissing his forehead, "I had something better to do."  
  
"You cut class!" He yelled, probably loud enough so the whole school could hear.  
  
"Um, yeah." I said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I waited forever for you to come out of the locker room." He said giving me a slight hug.  
  
"Sorry, I never thought to tell you." I smiled, hugging him back.  
  
Mush pulled away when he saw Skittery coming.  
  
"Dude, did you get the assignment for Science?" He asked in a panic.  
  
"Um, yeah. Pg 46, 1-20." I said looking down at my paper.  
  
"No, no. Not the assignment we have to do. Do you get how to do it?" he looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"Oh, sure I do. I just look off Spot's paper, who looks off Race's, who looks off... yours...damn it!" I said looking down at my paper, which didn't have anything on it.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm used to looking of Snitch's who looks of Spec's. But Snitch wasn't here today." He said looking at Mush. "Do you get it?"  
  
"Get what?" He asked looking up from the locker.  
  
"Oh never mind, you two don't know anything!" Skittery said stomping off, "I'm asking Spec's for help."  
  
"Loser."  
  
"Ass."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Would Mush mind?" Skittery smiled as he turned into the next hall.  
  
I looked at Mush then smiled. "Ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll go call my mom for a ride." Mush said moving out of the way as I walked up to it and started for my history notebook.  
  
"Why would you do that?" I asked, a large grin growing on my lips.  
  
"What? Do you expect us to fly home?" Mush asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, I got a new car yesterday." I smiled.  
  
Mush's jaw dropped, "Why?"  
  
I shrugged, for helping my dad fix his old car. Want a ride?"  
  
"Sure," Mush said, his vocabulary short at the moment. He grabbed for his math book, and then stood up as he put it into his backpack. "Um, Blink, I was wondering, why haven't I met you dad yet? Does he work late?"  
  
I slammed the locker shut, and then locked it, "No. Him and my mom split up three years ago."  
  
"After your little brother was born?" Mush asked.  
  
I nodded, "My mother couldn't stand his late hours, so she left him. Now she's going out with this idiot who's trying to get me, my sisters, and my little brother to like him." I banged my hand on the locker, the started down the hall.  
  
"Do you like him, Blink?" he asked, catching up to me.  
  
I shook my head, "Hell no, but my sisters think he's the greatest, and my brother adores him."  
  
We were now walking down the stairs, Mush was hurrying to keep up with me, "Why don't you like him, Blink?"  
  
"Cause his son's one of his Best friends." We turned to face Spot.  
  
"Oh, hi Spot." Mush smiled.  
  
"Spot...hey." I said nodding my head at him.  
  
He grinned, "Blink, I..er..saw your new car and I was wondering--" he bit his lip as he raised his eyebrows.  
  
I rolled my eye, "Sure."  
  
His grin turned into a smiled, "Does your mom know about me yet?"  
  
We approached the car, "Nope, but she knows your dad has a son." I smiled.  
  
"Oh, by the way. Dad and I are coming over for dinner tonight, your mom invited us." He laughed.  
  
We got into the car and started out of the parking lot, give Denton a slight wave as we passed him. A little down the street we saw Itey, skipping down the sidewalk. I turned and pulled up next to him.  
  
"You miss the bus again?" I asked.  
  
He nodded, "The bus driver shut the door in my face and said if I want to get a ride on the bus I have to be there on time."  
  
"He didn't leave yet and he still didn't let you on?" Spot asked.  
  
"Yeah, and he stopped a little bit past me to pick up Skittery and Specs." He nodded.  
  
"Oh..." Spot nodded, "Sorry Itey, I think the bus driver hates you."  
  
"Hop on in Itey, you can come to my house 'til four-thirty then I'll drive you home." I glared at Spot, "I have to get ready for somebody and his idiot- I mean dad to come over."  
  
Itey had a grin growing on his lips, "ALRIGHT!"  
  
He got in, then we started to drive off.  
  
* * * A/N: That was great. I wrote it in gym... Gosh I hate gym. But anyway, Shout outs.  
  
Gryffin Parker- I love the snow, but it keeps going and coming back. My friend kinda said it was scared of the sun, cause it goes away when we're at school, then when were going to school it's there. But sometimes I do miss the hot weather... sometimes... like when my evil friend threw a snowball at me today. I love Pepsi too! Just to let you know :p. Thanks for the review!  
  
SpecsGlasses- Dude, it's kinda weird ya know, like it sent your review in twice. I don't know why. But hey. ANYWAY! Do you really think that was one of my best chapters? I didn't like it much. But hey, who left me in charge... wait... THIS IS MY STORY! Oh My gosh, my sister is keep on rewinding Newsies Newsies see all about it just to watch Max Casella wave at her over and over. It's cute, but annoying. You know? Oh sorry, off the subject again.  
  
Why is he poor Race for sleeping? I would love to be able to sleep in class, but I'm kinda a goody good type person, and all my teachers love me, even the teacher who hates everyone else. IT's weird. I hate them all... not really. NOW SHE'S DANCING! Can you believe that? I mean I do it all the time but... off the subject again.  
  
Mush is so sad, it's like this girl in my class... she is so slow... SHE'S SINGING! AHH SHE'S GOING TO GET A KICK IN THE ASS IF SHE DOESN'T STO-off the subject yet AGAIN.  
  
I always do my homework when everyone else is doing something else. But I don't care. The say I'm 'the smart one' which isn't true. And it's not just you, it is strange. Ahh... long shout out. Sorry, it's my fault... okay maybe it was Nakaia's fault ' Oh well ^_^ Thanks for the review.  
  
A/N: Please review again. 


	11. It's not fair!

Immediately as I walked through the door, my mother was already rushing around getting things ready for her new boyfriend and his son (Spot) to come over. Spot was already there seeing as I gave him a ride and he was standing right next to me, along with Itey and Mush.  
  
"Hi mom." I smiled then started up the stairs.  
  
"Louis Ballet! Come back here this instant!" She yelled up there stairs. I turned and started down the stairs I had just gone up.  
  
My friends right behind me I smiled politely and asked, "Yes?"  
  
She gave me a death glare, "Your friends will have to go home right now! Greg is coming over in a little bit with his son and I will not have all your friends here to ruin my night." By friends she meant Spot. He's the only one that ever got us in trouble.  
  
"I'll go drop off Itey in a minute, and I was going to go into the kitchen and make Mush a sandwich, is that alright mom?" I asked patting Mush on the back. He grinned at me.  
  
She nodded, "And what about 'Spot'?"  
  
I smiled, "Spot's eating over, mother."  
  
My mom's eyes went gigantic, "He will not eat over tonight! Greg and his son are coming over!"  
  
Spot stepped along side me, "Greg's son is already here Ms. Ballet."  
  
My mom shook her head, "Don't mess with my mind, now Mush, go make your sandwich, Blink go drop Itey and Spot off at their houses."  
  
Spot smiled, "You mean he has to go drop me off just so I can come back over again... that doesn't make much sense to me." He said shrugging.  
  
"Me neither, but if my mom said I better drop you off Simon." I said patting him on the back.  
  
My mom raised her eyebrows, "Your really serious?"  
  
"No Ms. Ballet. Sirius is the brightest star in the night sky." Spot smiled.  
  
Mush gave a airy laugh, "You mean you learned something in Science?"  
  
"I listen when I feel like it." Spot commented, "besides, it's fun to have things like that to annoy people."  
  
"It didn't annoy me Simon, Conlon is it now?" Mother said walking into the other room. Mush was already in there making his sandwich, and she wanted to check on him.  
  
"Oh no Mush! That meat is out of date!" her voice carried from the distance.  
  
Itey laughed, "So, are you ready to take me home?"  
  
I nodded, "Hold on then I can drop Mush off on our way.  
  
* * * *  
  
After Spot and I went and dropped Mush and Itey off at their houses, then we found ourselves in my driveway; we opened the doors of the car, and walked to the door. We walked in to see something we really didn't want to see from our parents.  
  
...They were on the couch, bet you can't guess what they were doing...  
  
"Dad?" I heard the un-normal soft voice from the side of me.  
  
"Mom, what the hell are you doing!" I managed to say, as they stood quickly up.  
  
"Louis I..."  
  
"Simon, I can explain..."  
  
I looked over at Spot, who seemed to be as upset as I was. Biting my lip I shut my eye, "How long 'til dinners ready?"  
  
I felt Spot's eyes on me, but still I did not move.  
  
"About ten minutes." The quiet, shocked voice of my mother answered.  
  
I nodded, "We'll be upstairs." I said, looking at Spot, he nodded and then we walked up the flights of stairs to my room. Passing my older little sister's room. A grin appeared on my lips as I heard the slight gasp of my sister.  
  
Spot looked up from the stairs, which he had seemed to find quite amusing as he was walking up the stairs, "Hi Kellie."  
  
I looked up at her, she had tears building up in her eyes, "Your not Greg's son are you?"  
  
A weak grin grew emotion, as he gave a airy laugh, "Yup. I am."  
  
She shook her head, then turned into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Did she--?" he started to ask.  
  
"A lot." I said nodded, as I started up the last flight of stairs.  
  
After climbing all the stairs, we finally made it to my room. Opening the door, then finding a seat on the bed.  
  
I fell backwards, thinking of what I had just seen. 'I can't believe it!' I thought to myself, 'My mother has never done this before... has she?'  
  
I looked over at Spot, who was looking vacantly at the wall. I switched my gaze at the two pictures that sat by my bedside.  
  
In the first picture, there was a tall bold man, with brown hair and blue eyes. Next to him was a beautiful woman with long flowing blond hair and light green eyes. In her arms was a small girl with shimmering dirty blond hair, mixed between the mother's and father's it was hard to tell what color it was at first, the girl looked little more then six months in the picture. Holding onto the woman's dress was another girl, this one older, her hair was just as brown, if not browner then the man's. Her eyes were like the mother's, beautiful in every way. Turning your eyes to the other side of the picture you saw a small boy, his smile spreading from one ear to another. His eyes were like his father's, as blue as the sky, and as pure as the air after rain. His hair came from the mother. Blond, the blond hair on the head was as if it was white. The tenderness, and sweetness in the face would have never been guessed to end up as one of the biggest troublemakers in the whole school.  
  
Turning my gaze to the next picture, I couldn't help but smile. In the picture was the boy from the last picture, just a bit older, another blond boy sitting next to him and playing. They were both sitting in a mud pile, dirt covering their faces. Both had wide grins on their faces. Standing over them was yet another boy, this one had chocolate brown hair, which was as curly as you can imagine, his eyes just sucked you into his thoughts. After looking at the boy's forehead it was obvious what the other two were laughing at. There was a big blob of mud on his forehead, which was probably thrown by either of the other two boys.  
  
I laughed to myself, and Spot looked over at me, "What's so funny?" he asked, his voice weak with confusion.  
  
I picked up the picture and showed him. Then he laughed too.  
  
"I remember that. We were like seven, and Mush didn't want to get dirty. You threw the mud remember?" He smiled.  
  
I nodded, "I remember."  
  
Knock knock  
  
The door opened, my mother stood at the door, "Blink, Spot time for dinner."  
  
We nodded and stood up. We walked downstairs into the Dinning room and two seats next to each other.  
  
We said grace then served ourselves. On the table sat the finest chicken you could ever see, obviously bought from the store. Next to it was mashed potatoes, instant...yuck, with a gravy bowl right next to it. We had peas and carrots, rolls with butter, and even strawberry shortcake for dessert.  
  
"That was great!" I said, leaning back in my chair patting my stomach.  
  
"I'm stuffed." Spot announced before sharing a little advertiser with us all.  
  
Megan and Kellie giggled, and I patted him on the back. "Thanks for sharing with us dude."  
  
He smiled, "Anytime."  
  
My mom looked over at Megan and Kellie, "It's time for bed for two little angels at his table." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"Aww... do we have to?" Megan asked, yawning, "I'm not the least bit tired."  
  
My mom laughed, "Yes. You do. Now say goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." Megan laughed, as I ruffled her hair. She lent up and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then skipped up the stairs.  
  
Kellie gave a quiet goodnight then followed after her sister.  
  
"We're going out for a little bit you two, we'll be back around eleven." My mom said picking up the plates.  
  
"Alright, can I invite Mush over?" I asked, helping her out.  
  
She nodded, "if you must."  
  
"And can I invite Race over?" Spot asked with a grin.  
  
My mom looked at us, "Are you planning a party or something?"  
  
I shook my head, "It'll only be us four."  
  
She let out a sigh, "Alright." She then picked up my little brother and handed him to me. He was already half asleep, "Will you put him to bed for me?"  
  
I nodded, "Yes ma'am." I took him, then made my way to his room. His room was on the first level, and was the only room besides my mom's out of the ten rooms in my house on that level. I placed him in bed, then left his room.  
  
"I'll call Race, and you call Mush." Spot said grabbing the phone.  
  
"What if I want to call Race?" I pretended to cry.  
  
He smiled, "Already dialed the phone number!"  
  
I took out my cell phone, and punched in memory 3, and waited for a answer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Meyers. Is Mush there?"  
  
"Alright! Just hold on!"  
  
In the background I could hear her yelling at him, and I heard his crying as the sound of a smack rang through the phone.  
  
"Hey?"  
  
"Hi Mush, It's Blink."  
  
"Kid..." His voice was low.  
  
"Wanna come over, we're going to watch a movie."  
  
"Ok..." I heard his voice grow with more emotion.  
  
"Want me to come pick you up?"  
  
"No, I'll walk. I'll be over in a little bit."  
  
"Ok, see you then."  
  
"Bye"  
  
He hadn't hung up yet, and I could still hear the yelling in the background, "Who was that?"  
  
"Just a friend Mom."  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"He wants me to come over Dad."  
  
"Are you going over?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"You didn't ask us?"  
  
"I didn't think you would care." Mush's voice was cold.  
  
"We'll teach you to--!" The phone was slammed down, and I pressed the end button.  
  
I started to the door.  
  
"Where you going, Race is on his way over?" Spot asked hanging up the phone.  
  
"Kellie!" I yelled up the stairs.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Watch the two younger one's for me, I have to go out for a little." I called up.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
I grabbed onto Spot's wrist, "Com'on!"  
  
I dragged him to my car and we got in, "Where are we going Blink?" Spot asked.  
  
"We gotta go get Mush, I'm worried about him."  
  
"Why? His parents?"  
  
I nodded, biting my lip.  
  
He pointed out the window across the street, "There's Race, lets pick him up."  
  
"Alright." I pulled into his driveway. "Get in Race, we have to go get Mush."  
  
"Um... okay." He got in, "His parents again?"  
  
I nodded, "I heard it over the phone, sounds like there drunk again."  
  
We backed out of the driveway and made our way to the poorer side of town. Pulling up to a messy old trailer house. We got out of the car and headed to the door.  
  
Inside we heard yelling, which was clearly that of Mush's parents. I knocked on the door, and the yelling stopped.  
  
The door slipped slightly open and a ruffled voice of a woman answered, "What do you want?"  
  
"Is Mush here? We need to talk to him." I smiled.  
  
"He's not here!" she yelled.  
  
"We just called him..." Spot said, giving her a queer look.  
  
"He left!" She yelled again.  
  
"Blink?" Mush's voice came from behind her.  
  
"Hey Mush." I smiled.  
  
Mush pushed past his mother, "I'm going out." Mush started walking to my car.  
  
"You come back here!" She yelled after him. By this time we were all to the car. And Pulling out of what was supposed to be a driveway.  
  
Mush sat next to me, trying very hard to hold back is tears. He lent on my shoulder as I drove and I looked down at him and smiled, "You alright?"  
  
He nodded, "Do you think I can stay at your house tonight Blink. I don't wanna go home."  
  
"Sure you can, Mush. I would be happier if you did." I kissed him gently on the head. Looking back Race and Spot were leaning on each other, fast asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: That was a long chapter. I think the longest I've ever written. That was great, I was so bored! It was sad though, you know with the whole Mush thing. It wasn't fun to write.  
  
Well, time for...  
  
SHOUT OUTS!!!  
  
SHAKESEE- lmao, I don't think anyone knows how their own minds work. It's confusing really... Wow, did I just say that? Weird... They are cute aren't they? I love Mush and Blink. :p their the greatest. You don't have time for a long review? That is a long review dude. It's like wow. Hehe... Do you really think I'm a good writer? I think I'm a sucky one myself... but Then again I can never really say my own storys are good. So yeah. Skittery and Snitch so like each other, and they're so going to get to gether too... Yup yup! Um. sorry for the short ish shout out, it's late and I'm tired. And I have more shout outs to do too. Thanks for the review!  
  
SPECSGLASSES- you finally updated! I was so happy! But anyway, back to your shout out. Hehe, you the coolest. I'm glad you like my story really I am! Yes, Spot and Blink are practically brothers. That is what I was trying to say. At the end they will be brothers too. Is everything Schools fault? I swear it is. ::nods:: yup. I know you love long shout outs, but my brother is rushing me. You see we're only supposed to have an hour, and this story alone took me like three. And he's saying, 'you've had your hour!' 'You need to get off!' I'm like 'shut up already!' yeah, well... short shout out sorry. Love ya.  
  
T-R-US- You really should watch it. It's fun. I watch it just as much as I watch Newsies, I swear they have been on strike so many times in my house that it isn't funny, well yes it is. So HAHAHA! Lol, btw good luck with the plan. And make sure you send me an autograph when you meet him ;)  
  
NAKAIA AIDAN-SUN- I ignored it. Yeah I did.  
  
GRYFFIN PARKER- I love writing fanfics in gym. It's where I get most of my ideas. But lately I haven't really had a chance to. We're playing basketball and I love it! I'm thinking about trying out for the basketball team for school. That should be fun. Yes, Blink and Spot might be brothers... infact if you wanted to know they are going to end up being brothers...so... and I'm thinking about Mush moving in with the too. What do you think? I hate his parents. Thank you for the wonderful Review!  
  
A/N: Next chapter... lets see. Two ideas. They go back to the house and 'hang out' or It'll just go into the next day, and Blink's mom makes Mush go home, then you know. But I could do that anyway for the chapter after the next if they just go to Blink's house. So, yeah. So nevermind. If you have any other ideas it won't hurt to tell me you know.  
  
Thank you all for your support, Chip 


	12. Um

"Um... Blink, Do you think we should wake those two up?" Mush asked me as I opened the door to get out of the car.  
  
I looked down at the sleeping boys, then changed my gaze back to Mush smiling, "I don't think I have the heart to." I then let out a laugh, "However, I would like to get a picture of them to rub in Jack's face."  
  
Mush smiled, "Do you have a camera?"  
  
"Not really..." I said looking at them again, the smiled swept from my face.  
  
"Oh... dang." He looked to his feet.  
  
Wait... I smiled again, "My sister does though!"  
  
Mush's wonderful grin was now clearly showing on his face, "Great!"  
  
"Be right back, make sure they don't wake up O.K.?" I ran into the house, leaving the door open as not to slam it and wake the two sleeping beauties. I made my way up the stairs and into my sister's room.  
  
"Louis, what do you want?!" She screamed at me.  
  
'Ooo... catch you with your boyfriend.' I thought to myself, next to her on her bed was...  
  
"Jack?" I felt my jaw drop.  
  
"Oh, hi Blink...we were just...just..." Jack stuttered.  
  
"Studying." My sister finished, "We were studying for a test tomorrow."  
  
I raised an eyebrow, "You two don't have any classes together... you're a freshmen and he's a senior..."  
  
"Well... um...We-ahh" I grabbed Jack by the shirt and pulled him into the hall.  
  
"What the HELL were you doing with my SISTER!" I yelled at him.  
  
"Studying." He smirked.  
  
"I thought you were... what about Spot?" I asked slamming him into the wall.  
  
He shrugged, "What about him?"  
  
"You liked him... or I thought..." my grip died from his shirt.  
  
"Just cause I said he's hot, and sexy doesn't mean I'm more into guys then girls." He brushed off his shirt.  
  
I gritted my teeth, "Your Bi?" My sister deserved more then that.  
  
He shrugged, "Who isn't? I mean everyone looks at guys... and who doesn't look at girls?" He lent his head over to see through the doorway towards Kellie.  
  
I punched him, "Don't you EVER look at my sister like that again!"  
  
"Jealous?" He smirked.  
  
I glared at him, "You wish."  
  
He laughed, "Are you?"  
  
"I have a God Damn boyfriend already! And I'm not at all interested in you!" I said before shoving him to the ground.  
  
"Blink?" I turned around to face a sweet face.  
  
"Mush I thought you were watching Spot and Race?" I said as he grabbed my had.  
  
"They woke up..."  
  
"What?" I practically yelled.  
  
He nodded, "Their downstairs now... kinda on the couch 'watching TV'."  
  
"Spots here?" Jack bit his lip.  
  
"Oh don't worry, he won't care if you're here with my sister or not, he's with someone." I smiled before turning back to Mush.  
  
"You're kidding, right? Spot has a girlfriend?" Jack got to his feet.  
  
"More like boyfriend." Mush smiled. "He's downstairs with Race right now."  
  
"Race and Spot! Damn..." he scratched his head. Before walking into my sister's room.  
  
"Hey sweetie." I heard him say to my sister, "I have to go O.K.?"  
  
She smiled and nodded. Jack then walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.  
  
I opened it and told her to go to bed before following the boy now storming down the stairs.  
  
I wasn't watching where I was going and as I hit the last couple of stairs I ran right smack into Jack, who had stopped at the site of Spot and Race. "Spot...Race?"  
  
The two separated at once. "Jack, I didn't know you were here..." Race commented, as Spot bit his lip.  
  
"Obviously."  
  
Spot looked at Race, then back at Jack, "Sorry Jack, I never knew you were, you know, queer."  
  
Jack's mouth flew open to say something, then it shut again and he nodded. "I have to go." He then walked out of the house leaving the four of us speechless.  
  
"Well... that was odd." Mush so kindly pointed out.  
  
"Guys, I don't feel like watching a movie anymore, I'm to tired. You can go home if you want, my mom should be home soon anyway. Spot you can just wait if you'd like. And Mush, you can sleep in my room." I started up the stairs, Mush holding tightly onto my hand.  
  
"What's the matter Blink?" Mush asked as we passed the third level.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired." I shrugged.  
  
"Oh..."  
  
When we got to my room we got ready for bed. I then laid on my bed, and Mush rolled out a sleeping bag on the floor, but he didn't sleep in it.  
  
* * * A/N: Kinda short chapter. But I didn't know what to write. I had to get that out of the way cause I kinda left a small cliffhanger on then last chapter and It was bugging me. I hate writing cliffhangers.  
  
SHOUT OUTS! (warning: they will be short, but you should be happy I'm doing them at all, I'm so out of it right now.)  
  
T-R-US- ::claps:: autograph auto graph. :D I love Spot/Race. I like Jack/Race more but hey. I know she's not the only one... heck I watch it all the time (don't tell her though) :p and obviously you do to. And I bet a lot of people do. Like I said before, short shout outs. Thanks for the review though!  
  
SHAKESEE- :p I wanna join them on the shelf. It'll be fun... ANYWAY. Ok, you were right. Your review didn't make any sense at all... I don't really know what to say to it... um... thanks for reviewing? Or... No more coffee for you? Or... whatever! Thanks for the review though, crazier the better.  
  
SPECSGLASSES- the addicted monkey loves his speed laced banana? DUDE! Is that a good thing? Or not? Or yes? I didn't really have them hang out... cause yeah... I have plans for the next chapter... or I did... right now I have forgotten completely... my brain fell out... see there it is ::points at Specs!Muse::  
  
Specs!Muse: I'm not your brain ::raises eyebrow::  
  
Me: Oh yeah!! It's in my head. (ok I've aways wanted to do this, in every shout out to you.)  
  
`Chip' Aww.. stop your ballin'!  
  
THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!  
  
GRIFFIN PARKER- I'll be sure to watch out for things like that for now on... not really cause I'm lazy and could care less. But when I do see them I'll fix them k? I would love to see them all live together... three hot guys under one roof... wonderful. I couldn't have had it any other way then their parents never met. I thought it was funny... but I think everything's funny. My computer screen is funny HAHAHA! That's enough... Yeah, I did know Trey Parker was a cheerleader, where'd you think I got the idea? I thought it would be funny also though for Spot to be one to. Cause you know he's this tough guy. Hehe, yeah. Thanks for the review! 


	13. Sunday Bloody Sunday

I woke in surprise with my best friend's warm body around my own. I smiled and began to pull myself out of bed. I wrapped a small blanket around myself and headed towards the closet to get my cloths for the day.  
  
Upon grabbing for my pants I heard the small grown of Mush as he sat up. "Mornin' Sunshine." I smiled and took a seat next to him.  
  
Mush rubbed his eyes and looked at me, "I'm starved."  
  
"I can see that." I said looking him over.  
  
He smiled as he leaned over to kiss me, right as our lips made contact the door swung open. "Louis I- " Kellie let out a gasp.  
  
I spun around from my seat and looked at my stunned sister, "Kellie! Why the hell did you walk in without knocking?!"  
  
"I-I didn't think--" she stuttered.  
  
"Calm down Blink, it's alright." Mush turned to Kellie, "Kellie, please don't tell anyone."  
  
She nodded, then shook her head, "I don't understand."  
  
I shrugged, "What's to understand? We're gay."  
  
"But-but Louis! And-and those other girls..." she said almost in tears.  
  
I raised a eyebrow, "You mean the Cheerleaders I hang out with cause I have no choice?"  
  
Kellie bit her lip, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
I let out a laugh and turned to Mush, "Why indeed." I looked back at her, "I knew you would flip, Kellie, like you are now!"  
  
"I'm not flipping! Besides, let just forget I ever walked in on you two... Breakfast is ready." She said walking out the door.  
  
* * *  
  
The rest of the morning went quite well, Kellie acted like we didn't exist, and grandma came over this morning, imagine if it were her who walked in on me and Mush.  
  
"Kellie," she jumped as I spoke her name, "Will you pass the milk?"  
  
We all sat around the dinning room table for breakfast, besides Grandma who was always at the oven when she came over. She loved to cook; however, she wasn't the kind of person who was good at it.  
  
Kellie slowly picked up the butter which lay next to her plate, the handed it down to me. "Eh, thanks." I said taking the butter.  
  
"Oh, Mark, please take some pancakes." My mother pleaded.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not that hungry Ms. Ballet." He said poking at his food.  
  
Why did he always have to lie when it came to eating?  
  
I looked over at him and smiled, he game a small smile back then returned to his fascination with his food.  
  
"Mush," I said, still looking at him.  
  
"Hmm?" He looked back to me.  
  
"Here." I grabbed the plate of pancakes and pushed a few onto his plate. "Eat."  
  
He looked down at his plate, then back at me. "Thanks, I think."  
  
And he did. He ate every last bite, plus a little off my plate.  
  
* * *  
  
After breakfast we went out for a Sunday Morning walk. Hand-in-hand we walked down the street.  
  
"Nice day." A voice came from behind us. Mush and I let go of hands.  
  
"Is it?" I spun around to face one of the biggest nerds in our entire school, David Jacobs.  
  
David smiled, "I donno... it seems nice to me." I looked up at the sky for a minute, then back at us. "Where are you to heading?"  
  
I shrugged, "I donno, probably out to eat or something... or maybe we can buy tickets for The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King... if they're not all sold out."  
  
Mush smiled, "Can we really?"  
  
I looked at him and nodded, "Sure."  
  
"They're all sold out."  
  
"What?" I looked at David.  
  
"They're all sold out down at the theater. I bought the last ones." He stuck out his chest. It's enough to make you sick.  
  
"Oh..." Mush's eyes shifted to the ground.  
  
"Wait... you bought the last 'ones'?" I said smirking.  
  
"Eh... yeah I got one or two." David stepped back.  
  
I stepped forward, "What do you want for them?"  
  
Mush grabbed my arm, "No, Blink, well just go see it later when it isn't to popular, or when it's at the dollar movies."  
  
I looked back at him, "You're to cheep, Mush."  
  
"Am not! I just don't wanna see you beat David up for a set of first day tickets to see a movie again!" He pulled harder.  
  
I let out a sigh, David did also, only his was a sigh of relief. "Fine we'll see it later. Lets go."  
  
I turned around and started down the street, Mush at my side. "I'm sick of him anyway."  
  
Mush laughed, "What are we going to do?"  
  
I shrugged, "Wanna go to someone's house, someone we know, and ask them for an egg?"  
  
"Sure! Lets go to Snitch's!" Mush smiled.  
  
"Eh... okay but lets go get the car." I said turning into our drive way, we walked around the block okay?  
  
We hopped in the car and backed out of the drive way. Snitch's house was about a half a block away from Itey's, which like I said before was the farthest from the school. It only took as about ten minutes to get to his house and when we did we parked in front of his house and walked to the front door.  
  
Mush knocked.  
  
An Older lady answered the door, probably Snitch's aunt who he lived with. "Hello boys, are you selling cookies?"  
  
"Um... no, we're looking for Snitch." I said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm sorry," her voice shook, "You have the wrong house." She began to close the door when Snitch walked up behind her.  
  
"Aunt Ella! It's for me." Snitch said grabbing the door.  
  
She looked up at him, she was quite shorter then he, "Your name isn't Snitch, Derreck,"  
  
He smiled, "I know, it's just my nickname at school, Aunt Ella."  
  
She shook her head and started back into the house mumbling something about Kids these days changing their names ever so often.  
  
"Hey guys, what can I do for ya?" Snitch smiled, blushing from his aunt's words.  
  
"Can we have an egg?" Mush asked.  
  
"An egg? What do you need an egg for." Snitch said, giving us both a queer look.  
  
I smirked, "To bake a pie."  
  
"You don't cook!" Snitch insisted.  
  
"We know, can we have one anyway?" I asked.  
  
"We're out, go ask Itey. He'll have on. He but like dozens full once a week." Snitch pointed in the direction of Itey's house.  
  
I looked at Mush, then at Snitch, "Okay, wanna come along. We're just asking random people for eggs."  
  
He smiled, "I should of guessed it. Of course I'll come."  
  
Instead of driving we just walked over to Itey's house. However, in front of His house was something we didn't think we'd see. Something that we couldn't even dream of seeing. It was and ambulance from the city hospital.  
  
At first I thought, what are the odds it was Itey. Then I noticed...  
  
the nurses running out of the house were holding something,  
  
...A body...  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I gotta make this quick seeing how I have to go soon. I am very happy people are still reviewing. But the thing is... I wanna end this story soon but I don't know how too. You know? So I need ideas of a good way to end it. Alright?  
  
Shout-me-Outs  
  
T-R-US: LMAO! I never really thought of that. Not the thing about Jack's messed up life, but the thing when we giggle from Max waving. FUNNY! I already knew Jack's life was messed. Frankly my dear I don't give a damn... about him. Thanks for the review.  
  
Gryffin Parker: Happy crack? What's that. :p hehehe... You are very quite welcome and stuff... for watching... and stuff I say I do but don't... because Chip is a lazy bum and doesn't really care about anything. OoOo... rip his head off! Please! I'll pay you too... ^^ vv I really will. Okay, I'm done. Thanks for the reiview.  
  
SpecsGlasses: Sorry about the no hanging out thing. I had an Idea I wanted to do the next chapter and it didn't fit with it. But I ended up forgetting what I was going to do the next chapter anyway. So now I feel really bad... not really. But yeah. I know it was a GREAT idea for the next chapter... and it was worth it. :S I hate Jack, man. That's why I make him such a jerk all the time, you know? But I do prefer Jack and Race to Spot and Race. And stuff... yeah. Outfits of cheese? Llamas? What are you're Muses on? Lmao. I know. Probably the same stuff as my Muses... however I haven't seen them for a while. They hid from me I think. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Thanks for the reviews guys! ...or eh... girls. 


	14. Doriano Refugio Klemencic Egg Shells

"Bl-Blink, d-do you see that?" Snitch gasped, the nurses were indeed carrying a body out of the house, and yes I saw it.  
  
"Yeah, I see it. But come on guys, what's the odds it's Its. I mean, he has two sisters and three brothers. Not to mention his mom and dad." I said calmly, but I was indeed anything BUT calm.  
  
"Eh... Blink. Look" Mush pointed to the group of crying family members. Everyone was there, except Itey.  
  
I had to be in complete shock by now because I could no longer hear anything but my heart beat. But still to my friends I acted calm, "Come on guys, maybe--" I turned to notice that both of my friends weren't next to me anymore, but walking toward the family. On noticing I ran over.  
  
"M-Mr. Klemencic, Wha-what happened?" Snitch's face was very pale. Looking into the eyes of Itey's mother could clearly answer that question; however, I can't read eyes.  
  
Mr. Klemencic looked up into Snitch's face, then Mush's, and finally mine. "You're friends of Doriano?" he's voice was low.  
  
A sickening feeling filled my stomach as I nodded, "Yes sir."  
  
Mr. Klemencic bit his lip, "Go home, and come back in a few days."  
  
I looked over at my two friends, Mush, whom was standing next to me, grabbed my hand, and nodded.  
  
Mush and I turned around to walk back to Snitch's house to get my car when I noticed Snitch still standing there, "Snitch, come on." I called back to him.  
  
But he didn't move. "Snitch, well come back later. Now come on!" But still, he didn't move.  
  
I released Mush's hand and walked back to where Snitch stood. I looked into his eyes, and then I saw it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Snitch, I know you're worried about Itey but you don't have to walk so fast!" He was practically running down the halls of the hospital as he mumbled to him self over and over.  
  
"...216, 217..." Finally he stopped in front of the door labeled 220.  
  
On the door it had the familiar name:  
  
Doriano Refugio Klemencic  
  
And then after that, the reason why he was there:  
  
Attempted suicide  
  
My heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach. That didn't seem like Itey at all. I mean, yes Itey did crazy things, but he never seemed, you know, depressed.  
  
He always had at least on friend around him, usually Snitch, and he was always in a good mood. Never, not once, had the idea of Itey attempting suicide cross my mind.  
  
Slowly Snitch pushed the door open, revealing the motionless body of our dear friend Itey. We stood there staring for at least twenty minutes until we noticed his eyes were pointed at us.  
  
"About time you guys came." Itey's voice was week, and very hard to understand for it was quiet and rough.  
  
I smiled slightly, "Well, if you called us right after you did it maybe we would have been here sooner." I was kidding around and he new it. It was just the way I was.  
  
Snitch's eyes were full of tears as he approached Snitch's bed, "But, why? How?"  
  
Itey sat up a bit and exposed his arm from under the covers, "I cut myself."  
  
"With what? Don't your parents lock the cabinet they keep the knifes in because of that one time with your parents?" Mush asked.  
  
Itey nodded, "They do, I used egg shells."  
  
"Egg shells? Why egg shells?" I asked, sliding a chair under me.  
  
"Egg shells are sharp," Itey flopped back onto his pillow, "And I'm allergic to the egg. So I cut myself then put the egg on the cut."  
  
Snitch grabbed Itey's arm and looked at it. It was badly cut, and had a huge rash on it. It looked both painful, and in a way deadly.  
  
Snitch looked up over to me, and I bit my lip, "But you never answered, Why'd you do it?"  
  
Itey shook his head, "I dunno, I just felt like I had to. Like I was always in the way anyway."  
  
Snitch looked at Itey, and Itey tried not to make eye contact, "Itey," Snitch began, "You're the bestest friend I ever had. And probably will ever have."  
  
Itey smiled, "You too, Snitch."  
  
Snitch smiled, "And that's not all Its, if you died two days ago I don't know what I'd do. Itey, I love you."  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: I know I know, Snitch is supposed to be with Skittery. But I couldn't help it, you know, I thought it would be cute. And you have to admit it, it was cute. Well, not to meny reviews this time but Shout-outs will be done!  
  
Shout-Outs  
  
T-R-Us- I'm sorry I did a cliffhanger, I think they're fun! Cause you get to guess whats going to happen, you know, so yeah. Since you didn't like it much I'll try not to do one again... in this story... try... yes! But I did update, yeah I did. I seem to update faster when it's cliffhangers though. Thats one good thing. Thanks for the review!  
  
Gryffin Parker- Yucky Jack, I don't like him! I could rip off his head, just rip it right of his body! Which I don't think it looks good on anyway. I don't think it looks good on nottin! Chip hates jack with passion. Yes she does.  
  
Hehe... me and my sister probably are about the same place cause she kinda helps me. I would say we help each other but mostly I just bug her. Saying "You should do this," and "You should do that." *nods* it really really bugs her. But thats why I do it!  
  
I feel so sorry for Mush, and yes he does need someone to look after him, and Blink is just the guy to do it! He should be... eh... SUPER BLINK! or... ahem... yeah.  
  
The egg thing, yes, my and my friends do do it. Sometimes... or not. We do online though, we just ask random people on our contact lists, mostly the people we've forgotten who they were, and sometimes it really annoys them. Once someone blocked my friend, then she just went onto another screen name and asked her for an egg again. It was funny.  
  
Hehe, long Shout out for once in my life, aren't you happy? Love ya  
  
SpecsGlasses- :D It's good! Yay! and meh, I like your reviews. They're great. Really they are. Body, eh, you just read that so yeah. But I would NEVER kill Itey! You know me better then that! Itey's like... like my GOD! He's my favoritest Newsie ever! seriously. Sorry for the short shout out, I promise the next one will be longer... even if it's just a word longer. :p Love ya.  
  
Itey!Muse: ::sings:: EGGS! I LOVE EEEEEEGGS! Me: No you don't! Itey!Muse: Yes I DO! Me: Fine... be that way. Itey!Muse: OKAY! I LOOOOVE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEGGS!  
  
Race!Muse: Ignore him and review NOW! Snitch!Muse: ::slaps Race!Muse over head:: Race!Muse: WHAT?! Snitch!Muse: Be nice to readers! Race!Muse: ::rolls eyes:: Fine, Will You, Please, review, please, Chip would, please, be very happy, please... That better? Snitch!Muse: Much. 


End file.
